


A Bento for Dr. Kageyama

by kurapikas_chains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, POV Multiple, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doctor!kageyama tobio, kageyama’s a big grump, kindaichi and kunimi bromance, like this is so self indulgent, no one believes kageyama is married, suga is a nosy gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikas_chains/pseuds/kurapikas_chains
Summary: “I’m dropping this off for Dr. Kageyama!” Hinata proclaimed, placing the bento on the counter. The man looked at him skeptically, slowly sliding the wrapped package towards himself.“Kageyama Tobio?” The other man at the front desk asked dubiously. “I mean, we’ll give it to him,” Shallot-head started slowly. “But I can’t promise he’s gonna want it…”Dr. Kageyama Tobio is a major grouch who’s bad with people. It’s no wonder no one in the whole building believes he’s married to sunshine incarnate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1724
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	A Bento for Dr. Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to: i got bored during my lecture and cranked out 4k words! i know i’m between chapters for my other fic right now, but once i started this i actually couldn’t stop so here we are! 
> 
> this is told through multiple perspectives because i felt like writing more than just kageyama and hinata :D
> 
> ————— indicates a switch in POV!

Hinata pushed the massive glass doors open with a smile, homemade bento in his hand and a bounce in his step. His quick footsteps echoed off of the sterile walls as he made his way to the front desk, giving the young man sitting there a large grin. 

The secretary looked supremely bored and just gave him a lidded stare over the counter, his shiny hair parted down the middle and falling slightly into his eyes. Hinata was far too giddy to let him damper his mood, so his smile didn’t falter. 

“I’m dropping this off for Dr. Kageyama!” Hinata proclaimed, placing the bento on the counter. The man looked at him skeptically, slowly sliding the wrapped package towards himself. 

“Kageyama Tobio?” The other man at the front desk asked dubiously. Hinata bit back a giggle when he turned around. His hair looked  _ exactly  _ like a shallot. 

“Yeah! I take it he doesn’t get things dropped off very often?” Hinata asked, feigning ignorance. 

Shallot-head laughed. “Try never. He’s way too scary to get a girlfriend. Plus, he’s so busy with work, he practically never leaves.”

Hinata nodded sagely. “Ah. I see. Well, will you make sure this gets to him for lunch?” He asked politely. 

“I mean, we’ll give it to him,” Shallot-head started skeptically. “But I can’t promise he’s gonna want it…” 

Hinata smiled at the pair of them again. “That’s all I can ask!” Shallot-head and Mr. Bored nodded back before Hinata spun on his heel and practically skipped out of the hospital. 

Silly Bakageyama. Hinata had implored him to not be too grumpy at his work while Hinata was abroad, but it seemed that Kageyama was stuck in his grouchy ways. 

And how could the front desk staff have any clue about Kageyama’s love life? Hinata knew that he wasn’t extremely close with any of his coworkers, and he wore his wedding ring on a chain around his neck, supremely paranoid that he would lose it in someone’s internal organs while he performed a surgery, so it wasn’t like they could tell he was married. 

Hinata held the hand with his own ring up, a familiar giddy feeling rising up in his heart when he imagined the matching gold band resting against Kageyama’s chest. He pulled open the passenger door to Yachi’s yellow car, sliding into the seat with a smile still plastered on his face. 

Yachi looked at him sidelong. “I don’t understand why you couldn’t just go in and surprise him, Hinata,” she asked as she pulled smoothly onto the road. 

“Because, Yachi! He’s probably saving someone’s life right now, I can’t just interrupt that! Plus, the look on the secretaries’ faces when I said I was dropping something off for him was priceless,” Hinata laughed. “He didn't know my flight was switched, and he was already talking about what he was going to get done that day and I couldn’t really ask him to take a day off just to welcome me home,” Hinata explained. 

Even if he’d really, really wanted to. 

Yachi grinned. “I wish I could see his face when he opens it! He’s gonna be so excited!” 

“I hope he doesn’t smile too much though. His coworkers already think he’s a grump, they don’t need to think he’s possessed on top of that!”

Truth be told, Hinata loved Kageyama’s smiles. But only the ones specifically for him, the ones he gave when it was just the two of them, with a whispered  _ ‘Shouyou’  _ and soft eyes. Those were the smiles that made Hinata melt. 

Hinata smiled to himself at the thought and rested his chin on his hand. He knew Kageyama worked long hours and wouldn’t be home for a while, so he would satiate himself with imagining Kageyama’s reaction to the bento and the note. 

—————

Kindaichi stared at the small wrapped package in his hands as the smiling ginger bounced his way out of the lobby. 

“Do you think it’s a prank?” Kunimi asked. 

“I dunno. Maybe? No one has ever brought him lunch before,” Kindaichi mused. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before another lunch-bearing man came through the front doors. This one, however, was familiar. 

“Oikawa-san!” Kindaichi greeted. 

Oikawa smiled his suave smile and placed his bento on the counter. His eyes turned inquisitive when he caught sight of the lunch already in Kindaichi’s hands. 

“Oh, don't tell me someone else brought Iwa-chan lunch! I’m his boyfriend,” Oikawa remarked dryly. 

“Someone brought that for Dr. Kageyama,” Kunimi responded without looking up from the ‘email’ he had been supposedly writing all morning. 

“Someone brought lunch for  _ Tobio-chan?!”  _ Oikawa exclaimed skeptically. Kindaichi nodded. “Was she pretty?” He asked after a second of contemplation, sounding a bit miffed. 

“It was some short guy. He was super smiley. Kinda scared me, how happy he was,” Kunimi supplied. 

“I’m thinking it’s a cousin? Maybe a friend from high school?” Kindaichi offered. He’d been brainstorming possible scenarios in which the smiley shrimp would willingly be friends with Kageyama Tobio. “I warned him that he probably won’t take it, but he seemed pretty confident.”

Oikawa tapped his chin. “Could they be together?” 

Kindaichi snorted. “No way. If you’d have seen him, you’d back me up. No one that happy would date someone like Kageyama. It would be like… an overeager puppy and a house cat with anger issues,” Kindaichi muttered. 

Oikawa chuckled. “Maybe it’s someone who thinks they can crack Tobio-chan’s shell. Ah, well, I hope he’s prepared for disappointment!” Oikawa said, looking a bit too smug about that. “So are you really gonna give it to him?”

“I mean, yeah,” Kindaichi said. “It’d be rude not to, right?”

“Yeah,” Kunimi replied. 

“Well, I wish you both the  _ best  _ of luck with that!” Oikawa said with a wave before he strode back outside. 

Kindaichi glanced at the bento in his hands and then back at Kunimi. After a second of charged tension, both of them flung their hands out and played an intense round of rock paper scissors. Kunimi won with rock, like he usually did. Kindaichi always chose scissors for some reason. 

With a smug smirk, Kunimi grabbed Oikawa’s bento and pushed his chair back. Kindaichi looked at the wrapped box in his hands with a sense of dread. 

He hoped, at the very least, the smiley guy wouldn’t come back so he wouldn’t have to pass on the rejection. The ginger seemed genuinely nice, and Kindaichi didn’t really want to upset him. 

Kunimi rapped his knuckles on the staff room door and pushed it open. A dozen of the hospital staff sat at various tables, chatting and eating. Kunimi made a b-line for Iwaizumi, who gratefully accepted the lunch and started eating at once. 

Kindaichi looked around for Kageyama, only to find him sitting at a table with two pediatric surgeons. He already had his lunch at his table, which only further confirmed what his response would be. Kindaichi took a deep breath and started thinking about how he was going to handle a rejection that wasn’t even technically meant for him. 

He walked quietly up to the table, his stomach dropping further with each step.

“Kageyama-san?” He said hesitantly. Kageyama looked up, surprised. 

“Someone dropped this off for you at the front desk this morning,” Kindaichi blurted, shoving the bento in front of him. Kageyama took it tentatively, studying the package with a guarded expression. He pulled out a small note card stuck in the folds of the fabric it was wrapped in. In scratchy handwriting, the note card simply read ‘Bakageyama’. 

Kindaichi paled. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t read that. It’s probably a prank, I’m sorry-“ 

Kageyama silenced him with a wave of his hand. “No need. It’s not a prank, don’t worry about it.” 

Kindaichi froze.  _ ‘Don’t worry about it _ ’?! He had been expecting yelling and insults, or at the very least a death glare for letting a stupid prank get through. 

That’s when Kindaichi realized that Kageyama was smiling. 

Kageyama. 

Was smiling. 

With a small, and probably unnecessary bow, Kindaichi dashed out of the breakroom to tell Kunimi. 

—————

Kageyama felt his lips tug up as he read the stupid nickname his husband insisted on calling him, despite them both being grown adults. He pushed aside the bland meal he’d thrown together at some ungodly hour before the sun had risen and carefully undid the knot on top of the bento. 

There was a note on the top of the containers, in an envelope sealed with a volleyball sticker. Kageyama felt his smile widen. 

_ Hello Tobio! _

__ _ I would have come actually surprise you, but I don’t want to get in the way of some life saving surgery you’re probably doing! If you couldn’t tell, my flight was switched and I landed this morning instead of tonight!  _

Hinata’s flight had been switched? That meant he’d probably had to make his way home from the airport alone. A flood of guilt washed through Kageyama and he gritted his teeth. Hinata’s first day back in Japan in six long months and Kageyama had already prioritized his work over his husband, albeit unknowingly. 

_ Promise me that you won’t feel guilty for not meeting me at the airport! Yachi came and we got brunch! Your work is very important and I would feel so sucky if you got in trouble at your job because of me. So promise you won’t be all Grouchyama! _

Kageyama’s grin returned slowly. It was moments like this that Kageyama felt as though Hinata was far too good for him. 

_ I missed you in Brazil. I’m really glad I’m home. Especially cause now I can do all the husbandy things I wanted to while I was gone, like make you lunch! _

__ _ Have a good day at work! I can’t wait for you to come home!  _ __

__ _ Love you lots, _

__ _ Shouyou _

It really didn’t make a difference whether Hinata’s plane had landed at 5:00am or 5:00pm, since Kageyama knew he wouldn’t see him until he got off of work. But knowing that Hinata was  _ here  _ in Japan, waiting for him at home, not on a Skype call or in a text message made his stomach flip with anticipation. 

He was so in love with that little ball of sunshine, it almost hurt. 

“What do you have there, Kageyama?” 

Kageyama jerked his head up to see his coworker, Suga, grinning at him from across the table. 

“A suitor, perhaps?” Suga mused. “I didn’t think you went out often enough to get any confessions. I thought you were here all day,” he joked. 

For probably the first time since Hinata had gone abroad for six months, Kageyama didn’t feel even an inkling of frustration at his coworkers poking fun at him.

Hinata was home, and that was enough. 

“It’s, uh… It’s nothing. If you’ll excuse me, I need to make a phone call,” Kageyama stammered, scooping up the lunch Hinata made for him and stepping into the hall. Suga gave him a knowing smile and hummed noncommittally as Kageyama stumbled over a chair on his way out of the room. 

The second the door shut behind him, Kageyama was pulling up Hinata’s number as he strode down the hall. He picked up after the second ring. 

“Hello?” 

“Shouyou, you switched your flight?” Kageyama asked, toeing open the door to his office. 

“Well, I got there way too early and this lady was getting confessed to and she was all sad because she couldn’t stay with him and her plane was leaving in, like, ten minutes, so I offered to trade with her so she could work things out! It was really sweet,” Hinata explained. 

Kageyama couldn’t help the smile that pulled on the corners of his mouth. Hinata was just so  _ good.  _

“You aren’t mad, are you?” Hinata asked quietly.

“Of course not, dumbass! Why would I be mad?”

Hinata was quiet for a short moment. “I dunno. But I’m glad you’re not! Are you calling to compliment my wonderful cooking?” 

“I haven’t eaten it yet. I just wanted to hear your voice, I guess,” Kageyama muttered truthfully.

Hinata was silent before he groaned, loud and sustained. “Tobio, you can’t just  _ say  _ stuff like that! It was already gonna be hard not seeing you until you come home, but now it’s gonna be impossible!” 

Kageyama glanced at the clock and bit his lip. “I can stay on the phone until noon, at least. I’ll give you real time updates on how shitty your lunch is,” Kageyama joked. 

Hinata gave an indignant gasp. “Tobio! My lunch is  _ wonderful!  _ I slaved over the stovetop for hours making that for you! I even burned my finger on the pot!” 

Kageyama laughed and tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he opened the first container. It smelled fantastic, but he wasn’t about to tell Hinata that. 

—————

Suga watched Kageyama stride purposefully down the hall, cradling the bento like it was a gift from the heavens, his sad container of rice and soy sauce he’d been eating previously left forgotten on the table. 

“So, what do you think, Daichi? Was it a confession?” Suga asked, picking at his lunch with his chopsticks. 

“I would hope not,” Daichi responded. “He’s married.”

“What?!?” Suga crowed. 

“Did you not know?” Daichi asked calmly, taking a bite of his rice. 

“No, I apparently did  _ not  _ know,” Suga huffed. “What’s she like?” To be completely honest, he couldn’t imagine someone as grouchy as Kageyama to be settled down already. But his entire demeanor had changed when he read the note in his lunch, so maybe his wife was good for him, made him less grumpy. 

“I don’t know, he’s never really talked about her.”

“Well then, how do you know?” Suga inquired. 

Daichi shrugged. “We go to the same gym. When I noticed he was wearing a wedding ring there, but not here, I asked if he was married. Apparently, he’s paranoid about losing it at work, so he wears it on a chain around his neck when he’s on call.”

Suga gaped at him. “And you never told me?!” He accused. 

Daichi smiled. “You never asked.”

That earned him a punch to the arm. Shortly thereafter, Suga packed his lunch up and made his way to the offices where he kept his things, but a sight at the end of the hallway made him pause. 

Kageyama was sitting at his desk with his feet on the table, grinning. He laughed at something he heard through his phone before responding enthusiastically. 

Suga had never seen him like that. 

When Kageyama had started working at the hospital, he had been a bit reserved, but very talented. He never really spoke to anyone and no one made any real effort to reach out to him. 

Then, sometime in the last six months, something had changed. Where he was previously reserved, he was now entirely shut down. His scowl had turned downright terrifying, and he stayed late every night, working on God knows what. 

It warmed Suga’s heart to see him so genuinely happy, leaning forward and gesturing with his hands, that grin never leaving his face. 

After a moment, Kageyama hung up the phone and closed his eyes, leaning back. 

Unable to stop himself, Suga strode forward and knocked on the door. Kageyama’s eyes flew open and he jolted forward, startled. After a moment, he gestured for Suga to enter. 

“What do you need, Suga-san?” Kageyama asked. 

“I just wanted to apologize. Daichi just told me that you’re married, but I’ve been teasing you about suitors since you got here and when I said something today, you practically ran away… So, I’m sorry,” Suga said gently. 

Kageyama looked profoundly awkward. “That’s… it’s alright, Suga-san. I don’t exactly go around telling everyone, and I don’t even wear the ring on my finger at work,” he said, pulling out a thin gold chain with a ring attached like a pendant from beneath his shirt. 

“He’s been in Brazil for six months, and I wasn’t expecting him to be home until tonight, so him bringing me lunch was a… surprise. I just didn’t want to process that in the middle of the staff room. It wasn’t you, don’t worry,” Kageyama reassured him. 

_ He.  _

Kageyama had said he. There was no doting wife or loving woman. Suga blinked a couple of times. Something in his chest warmed at the thought that Kageyama trusted him enough to bring it up so casually. 

“Alright. Well, I’m glad he’s home, Kageyama. I’d love to meet him, someday,” Suga said before gently shutting the door. 

As he turned, he saw Daichi standing at the end of the hall, shaking his head. 

“You just had to confirm?” Daichi asked laughingly when Suga reached him. “Was my word not enough?”

Suga swatted him. “I wanted to apologize for all the times I’ve teased him about crushes. Confirmation was just a bonus!”

“Well, it’s not like he’s making declarations about his wife from the rooftops,” Daichi reasoned. 

“Kageyama loves his  _ husband  _ very much, Daichi. He’s just not one for sharing personal things.” 

Daichi blinked a few times. “Huh. Maybe we should take them out to dinner sometime,” he suggested. 

“You know, I feel a little bad that we assumed he was straight,” Suga said quietly. Daichi wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his hairline. Suga smiled. 

“Suga, I’m pretty sure any heteronormative thinking you have going on is cancelled out by the fact that you’re in a serious relationship with a man,” Daichi said, lacing their hands together. 

Suga scowled and jabbed him in the side. 

—————

Kindaichi sighed and dropped his chin onto his hand. Kunimi glanced over at him in what could’ve been sympathy. It could’ve also been apathy. 

The day was nearly over, and Kindaichi just wanted to go home. He let out another heavy sigh and stared at the door, trying to make something interesting happen through pure willpower and determination. 

‘Something interesting’ came in the form of a bouncy, grinning redhead, back for the second time that day. 

Kunimi gave him a dumbfounded look as the ginger pulled the door open for the second time that day, looking just as vibrant and excited. 

“Uh, hello,” Kindaichi said slowly when he made his way to the counter. The short man grinned. 

“Hello! Has Kageyama left yet?” He asked, his eyes practically sparkling. 

“No, I don’t think so. He doesn’t usually leave until late,” Kindaichi explained. Apparently this was the right answer, because the ginger smiled even wider. 

“Great! Thank you! I’m Hinata, by the way. Can I wait here?” He asked. Kindaichi grunted in agreement and watched as he flounced over to one of the waiting chairs and flopped onto it, picking up one of the magazines on the side table. 

To be completely honest, Kindaichi felt bad for him. He seemed so innocent and pure, and he was about to have his heart broken. 

When Kageyama had first started at the hospital, Kindaichi had been a little bit infatuated with him, with his mysterious exterior and his natural talent. He was tall and stupidly handsome and his hands were really nice. 

Then Kindaichu had been yelled at and belittled and the feelings had quickly faded. He hoped, for the sake of this guy’s feelings, that Kageyama was quick to shoot him down. 

For the next ten minutes, Kindaichi killed the time by playing online solitaire and shooting far too many glances at the redhead in the waiting area. 

He nearly jumped out of his seat when Kageyama rushed out of the door to the stairway in a hurry, his eyes trained on his wrist watch. 

For a moment, Kindaichi thought that Hinata would be spared his rejection purely because Kageyama wouldn’t notice him. But just as the tall man reached the door, the grinning man called out to him. 

“Oi, stupid! Got somewhere to be?” Hinata said loudly. 

Kindaichi’s stomach dropped to the floor as Kageyama’s back stiffened. No one got away with insulting Kageyama like that. This kid was  _ really  _ stupid. Hopefully Kageyama would yell at him outside and spare the rest of them the second-hand embarrassment. 

Kindaichi stared in disbelief as Kageyama slowly turned around to see Hinata barreling at him at full speed, jumping at the last moment to latch himself onto the taller man, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

The crazier part was the way Kageyama laughed and spun him around, cradling Hinata’s head and wrapping an arm under him to support his weight. Once they’d stopped spinning, Hinata pulled back a little before burying his face in Kageyama’s neck. 

Kageyama’s grin could’ve lit up the room. After another moment, Hinata jumped down, only to press a kiss against Kageyama’s still smiling mouth. 

“They’re nice together.”

Kindaichi whipped his head around to see Suga leaning against the counter, watching the scene before them. 

“Uh… Yeah. They are,” Kindaichi stammered. 

Suga smiled softly before calling out. “Kageyama! Introduce me!” They both turned suddenly, Kageyama looking a bit embarrassed and Hinata grinning widely, standing in front of him and lacing both of their hands together. 

“Shouyou, this is Suga, he’s a pediatric surgeon. Suga-san, this is Hinata Shouyou. My husband.” 

Kindaichi could feel his jaw drop as his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. 

_ Husband? _

“Hinata-kun! I’ve heard you’ve just come home from being abroad! Six months, was it?” Suga asked. 

Hinata smiled. “Yeah! I was in Brazil for work, but I’m back! I trust Tobio wasn’t too difficult to work with?” Hinata asked, a teasing tone in his voice that Kindaichi had never expected to hear directed at Kageyama Tobio.

“Well, he can be a bit of a grouch, especially early in the mornings,” Suga admitted jokingly. 

Hinata drew his knee up and brought his foot down on Kageyama’s toes. Kageyama groaned and buried his hand in Hinata’s fluffy hair, pulling sharply. Hinata let out a squeak and stuck his tongue out. Kageyama just smiled. 

Kindaichi wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Kageyama smile before today, and now it seemed as though he was never going to stop. Kageyama was a completely different person around this bright haired, sunshiney guy. 

Briefly, he imagined what would happen in _he_ stomped on Kageyama’s foot. It would probably end with his insides splattered on the sterile walls. Kindaichi shuddered.

“Kageyama, Daichi and I would love to get dinner with you two sometime soon, if you’d like to,” Suga offered. 

Hinata enthusiastically agreed and gave him a beaming grin that almost hurt Kindaichi’s eyes. They said their goodbyes and left the building still holding hands. Suga sighed heftily. 

“I supposed this solves the mystery of why Kageyama was so irritable for the last few months. It must have been like the sun disappearing from the sky,” Suga mused before disappearing back up the stairs. 

Kindaichi looked at Kunimi, who had a scarily smug look on his face. 

“Oikawa’s gonna flip out when he finds out Kageyama got married before him,” Kunimi whispered. 

Kindaichi laughed. 

—————

Hinata couldn’t stop smiling. He’d smiled all through dinner at the restaurant. He’d smiled during the ride home. He was still smiling now, just lying on the couch. 

Well, Kageyama was lying on the couch. Hinata was lying on Kageyama. 

“Tobio, I think your coworkers thought I was in love with you,” Hinata commented during a lull in their show’s dialogue. 

Kageyama looked down his nose at Hinata. “Dumbass, you  _ are  _ in love with me. That’s how being married works,” he said. 

Hinata laughed. “No, I mean, I think they thought I was an admirer or something. Shallot-head and Mr. Bored did, at least.”

“Who?” 

“Shallot-head and Mr. Bored! They were working the front desk!”

“Kindaichi and Kunimi?” Kageyama asked dubiously.

“Sure!” Hinata responded. “When I dropped off your lunch, Shallot-head was telling me, like, ‘I’ll give it to him, but he probably won’t take it,’ and then when I came back to surprise you, they both kept looking at me like I was a puppy who was about to get kicked. It was sort of funny,” Hinata remarked, absentmindedly twisting the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt around his finger. 

“I think they probably thought I was trying to confess to you and you were gonna reject me,” Hinata explained after Kageyama just looked at him in confusion. 

“Is that why they looked so shocked when you jumped me?” He asked. 

Hinata laughed and nodded. Kageyama grunted noncommittally and lifted a hand to Hinata’s head. 

Hinata sighed and closed his eyes when Kageyama’s long fingers started to comb through his hair. He’d been fantasizing about these domestic moments since the moment he’d stepped onto the airplane six months ago. 

“I missed you, Tobio.” 

“I missed you, too, Shouyou. I’m a lot meaner when you aren’t around,” Kageyama said quietly. 

“That‘s terrifying to think about. I guess that means it’s my personal duty to stay here with you and make sure you’re a big softy all the time,” Hinata murmured, running a finger over Kageyama’s bicep. 

“I think I can get behind you staying here forever,” Kageyama whispered. 

Hinata smiled. “I’m not leaving anytime soon. I love you too much to make you fend for yourself for that long again.”

“I love you, too, dumbass.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please please please comment and let me know if you enjoyed the one shot format, because i enjoyed writing it and i think that this would be a good way to branch out to other ships! 
> 
> but don’t worry i’m still gonna write my multi-chapter fics! i like them too much to stop doing that :-D
> 
> thank you all for reading! i love you all, have a wonderful day/night and stay safe!
> 
> edit: okay this got way more kudos than i thought it would, so thank you! i’m glad you guys enjoyed! kissed and hugs to all of you!!!


End file.
